


Bryn's Episodic Drabbles - SPN 1.02 - Wendigo

by GreenBryn



Series: Bryn's Episodic Drabbles - SPN [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, Minor Character(s), POV Minor Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-27
Updated: 2008-04-27
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenBryn/pseuds/GreenBryn
Summary: Drabbles from 1x02 Wendigo





	

**Title:** Been Askin Myself That Ever Since  
**Author:** Dea Brynhild Ensomhet Spikess  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Character:** Mr. Shaw  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** 1x02 Wendigo  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Supernatural cast/crew/characters/plotlines/etc. All hail Kripke. All original ideas are mine. Please don't sue or steal.

  
Matthew Shaw saw the article a week after the rangers stopped by to dredge up old history. "Siblings Survive 900 Pound Grizzly Attack!" the headline read. He’d saved it, like he did every time there was a report of people gone missing in Blackwater Ridge or a huge grizzly attack with no evidence of the bear itself. He figured he’d never find what really killed his parents, but he still looked. He almost thought he'd caught the trail a couple decades ago, but no matter how many times he slept in his parent's cabin, the demon never came for him.  



End file.
